


Triangle

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [70]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Alex asks Elizabeth for romantic advice.





	Triangle

When Alex came into Elizabeth’s kitchen and slammed her head down on the table, Elizabeth didn’t even raise an eyebrow. She just tutted and wiped up spilled tea.

“Alex, please, at least give me a head’s up so I can move my cup,” said Elizabeth. Alex groaned and then lifted her head.

“How do you deal with it?” asked Alex.

“I’m going to need you to be more specific,” said Elizabeth with a chuckle.

“Y’know, having two suitors after you,” said Alex. “Doesn’t it get annoying?”

“Oh, that whole mess,” said Elizabeth with a roll of her eyes. “Anne won’t leave you and Katja alone?”

“It wouldn’t be so bad only those two could literally kill each other,” said Alex, fisting her hands in her hair. “How do you stand it?”

“Well, it’s quite a different situation for me,” said Elizabeth. “I broke up with Mario because my life was leading me in the direction of Avalon. I loved both men, but… in the end, I chose Avalon.”

“Doesn’t Mario still send you love letters?” asked Alex.

“Yes, and I still give him candy canes every Christmas,” said Elizabeth. “Just as a friendly gesture, you understand.”

“Seems to be sending the wrong message, if you ask me,” said Alex.

“I’m only trying to be nice,” said Elizabeth.

“Yeah, well, I’m sure Avalon just loves how Mario’s mooning over you,” said Alex. “Pun unintended.” Elizabeth smirked.

“Maybe I like the attention,” said Elizabeth, taking a sip of her tea. Alex stared at her.

“Really, Elizabeth?” asked Alex. “Wow. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Hey, I’m only human,” said Elizabeth. “And a girl has needs.” Alex shook her head.

“Can you give me any advice?” asked Alex. “Avalon hasn’t tried to poison Mario, after all.”

“Avalon is an oddity in that he cares about my happiness,” said Elizabeth. “And he knows that if he hurts Mario, it’ll hurt me. So he leaves him alone.”

“Well, I think that’s the only thing stopping Anne from attacking Katja,” said Alex. “I think Katja regrets saving her, though, honestly. Even though she did that for me.”

“Tell me, Alex, did you truly love Anne?” asked Elizabeth.

“Katja was trapped in Pandoria,” said Alex. “I thought she was gone forever. Anne comforted me and healed my broken heart.”

“And was it hard at all to decide between the two when Katja came back?” asked Elizabeth.

“Damn it, Elizabeth, you know it was,” said Alex. “I knew Katja was bad for me and that Anne was the logical choice, but…”

“We made opposite decisions, then,” said Elizabeth. “I went with what my head said was right and you listened to your heart.”

“But we’re in similar situations,” said Alex. “Happily in a relationship but an old flame still wants in. Mario was an old flame, wasn’t he?”

“We were like high school sweethearts,” said Elizabeth, smiling wistfully at the memory. “I’d make the long journey up to his observatory every day, and he’d fuss over me making such a dangerous journey alone. But, as I got deeper into the world of the druids, I came to realise that I didn’t want him to end up hurt. And he was so science-based. We had fights over it.”

“Anne and I used to fight over her going and doing ‘normal’ things,” said Alex. “She didn’t understand how important we were, and look where it got her.”

“Some people run from destiny,” said Elizabeth. “I know I did at first. Mario was my little act of rebellion. But I soon learned that you can’t fight destiny.”

“And Katja is my destiny too,” said Alex. “I’m her destiny so it’s logical that she should be mine.”

“Only Aideen knows our destinies,” said Elizabeth. “And it it our choice to either run from it or accept it and embrace it. In my experience, once you embrace your destiny, good things will quickly start coming your way.” She was still smiling, a warmth in her eyes.

“You still get star stones from Mario sometimes, and reports on unusual activity in the sky, does Avalon ever get jealous?” asked Alex after a few moments of reflective silence.

“Oh, he gets so jealous,” said Elizabeth with a laugh. “It’s really quite funny.”

“It must be good to have two nice people wanting you,” said Alex. “Not that Anne and Katja aren’t nice, it’s just that they’re…”

“Violent?” Elizabeth supplied. Alex nodded.

“And stubborn,” said Alex. “But it’s more than just jealousy for Katja, I know it is.”

“She has issues,” said Elizabeth. “I suggest that you work through them with her. Let her know that she is good enough for you. That you won’t go with Anne. That Anne is no threat, except magically, because Katja is the only one in your heart.”

“Thank you,” said Alex. “It’s just so stressful sometimes. When they’re in the same room, I swear, you could cut the tension with a knife.”

“Oh, I get that tension too,” said Elizabeth. “Sometimes Avalon looks up at the observatory and goes silent, and I just know that he’s glaring daggers at Mario. Fortunately, they never have reason to be in the same room.”

“That must help,” said Alex. “Anyway, thanks again for the advice.”

“You’re welcome,” said Elizabeth. “After all, it’s not like you can speak to anyone else about this dilemma.”

“Yeah, Lisa and Louisa’s solution with Linda won’t work in this situation,” said Alex. “Getting Katja and Anne to share is like counting hen’s teeth. It just won’t happen.”

“Well, I hope that it at least settles down soon,” said Elizabeth. “In the meantime, I’m always here if you need to vent to someone.”

“I know,” said Alex, smiling at her. “You’re a good supervisor like that.”

Elizabeth smiled as Alex left the kitchen, swallowing the last dregs of her tea. Maybe she’d wander up to the observatory to check in with Mario.


End file.
